Meloetta and the Island Saviors
Despite the good concept, I feel like this will go nowhere does to feeling too much like Darmanitan Slam but with different characters. While the reboot will have the characters back (albeit with real names instead of being named after their species), it will be much different than this initial version and have a much more distinct gameplay. You can still read this page if you wish, but don't expect this to be the "canon" out of itself; instead, shall it come back, it might be reshaped into fitting into the Secretverse (or still its own universe) with drastic changes while still keeping the original essense. Who knows! - Meloetta and the Island Saviors (島の救世主！メロエッタ のシャイン! Translated as Island Saviors! Meroetta's Shine!) is a Pokémon platformer-RPG game made by Gear Games, published by Nintendo and Pokémon Company. It is a tribute and spiritual successor of 's Darmanitan Slam series, and the same series had its own reboot with Darmanitan Jam trilogy. It is later revealed that the game is a side-series of the tributed Darmanitan Slam franchise. The game inspires the 2.5D platforming gameplay, but instead of stomping an enemy without any moves, the Pokémon uses the moves to defeat the opponents like in their home seires, but many mechanics and Pokémon who become playable are modified in order to give a more comfortable platforming gameplay and to balance any issues from the main-core games. It stars Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon, and her partner Whismur, find the Island Saviors to stop the conflict caused by Bisharp and his army, the Chaotic Baka-Mubou. The game have critically high positive (but not universal) reviews from critics and fans of Pokémon alike, praising for its more balanced Pokémon gameplay with multiple issues fixed, intense but fair boss battles, the music, the humor of the game and the charm from the game, but is criticized for frequent amount of hard levels and dangerous enemies that requires strategy. Story Intro Level In the Harmony Island, where no bigotry, war and injustice are tolerated, have a peaceful day... until an egoistical warmaker called Bisharp and his loyal right-hand woman Weavile, leads his Chaotic Baka-Mubou army (Baka-Mubou actually reckless fools...but it was Weavile who named it and Bisharp doesn't know what does it means) to steal the treasures held by most countries, and then leave some fake evidences to cause conflict between all countries. Mew, the messager, attempt to get to the Secret Palace and call her master, Arceus, to stop it but he is somehow missing, with a message that he is after "The Feared One", and although it is dangeorus, he never restrict anyone to stop any major problems if it means to restore peace. Mew, concerned by this, have no idea what to do as even the other Legendary and Mythical Pokemon fight each others, but a mysterious Pokemon appreared and tell him to gather the Island Saviors, although Mew was not ready to take on such a big war. However, he can give help to her childhood friend who is very skilled and brave; Meloetta. The mysterious Pokemon ask if she is sure about the solution, and Mew add that she will stop the war among with the Island Saviors. The mysterious Pokemon seems to doubt, but then replied that he might as well help them in case the situation turned more bleak. Mew, happy about the plan approved, flies to the Island and attempt to find her. In the meanwhile, Meloetta and her partner, Whismur, try to find Jumpluff who told them to meet at the forest where she will teach about the secret of Mega Evolutions and Power-Blitz in this world. However, as long as they found Jumpluff, she got captured by a pair of Abomasnow and an army of Farfetch'd. The two protagonist have to defeat them to rescue Jumpluff. Upon the rescue completed, Jumpluff will teach them how to use the Power-Blitz with the Power Orbs, and she handed them for Meloetta and Whismur. However, a Pokémon attempt to attack them. It is Weavile, who present herself as Bisharp's second-in-command. She challenge Meloetta for a dual, albeit the latter one got defeated quickly and Weavile said that she will have no mercy and add that Meloetta better get hurt. Meloetta scowl, and use her Power Orb, much of Weavile's shock. Meloetta overwhelm her, causing the Dark/Ice-Type Pokémon to retreat. Jumpluff and Whismur cheered for her, but a jeer came from someone else, much of Meloetta's chargin. With a disappointed look, she look back at the Pokémon called Mothim, who claim that he can do even better and that he will be the local hero. Jumpluff, not pleased to hearing it, used Hurricane to shoo off Mothim, as the latter one fled in fear. Jumpluff then tell Meloetta and Whismir to return to Centio Town. Centio Town (HUD Stage) Back at Centio Town, there was a buzz between various Pokémon, and Jumpluff, Whismur and Meloetta wanted to know what is going on. Prinplup, the assistant of the town's mayor, told the town-Pokémon to keep calm as the mayor arrived to give a shocking announcement. The mayor, Maractus, announced that the war between multiple countries had begin and that they must prepare themselves for maximum defensive system, physically, spitirually and mechanically, in case that any or multiple invaders will strike, and that no children shall leave without any adult for protection. The town-Pokémon started to worries and even a few started to panic. Even Snorlax had panicked and even dug the ground with Dig to hide himself, although his size will only leave his tail visible. Maractus then order the Pokémon to stay calm, with the Snorlax getting unearthed by Eelektross and Rhyperior. She then add that the disciplined Pokémon of the Solidarity Academy, such as Meloetta and Whismur, will have to find the Island Saviors in order to stop the war. Mew arrived, announcing that it is exactly what Meloetta and Whismur shall do, much of the latter two's shock. Mew continues that it was Bisharp that caused all along. Some Pokémon were really surprised, but others stay cautionous, knowing how much Bisharp is not that of a threat because of his big ego. Meloetta was not too sure about it; she did met and defeated Bisharp before, but she believed that he is not too good on his own. Whismur, however, remembered that Bisharp did truly say that he will cause the discord of the countries, and Meloetta become more worried. As the announcement ends, Meloetta, Whismur and Jumpluff try to put up a plan on how to find the Island Saviors, but had no idea where to find them. Then Medicham, the director of the Pokémon Solidarity Academy, told them to come in that building and tell them a secret, as the three follows. Upon getting in Medicham's principal room, she reveal herself that she was the former chief of the Island Saviors but that she retired after many years. She tell them that the Island Saviors will be everywhere and only accept help if the two proved themselves to be strong and noble. While Jumpluff prefered to stay in the town, Meloetta accepted, although Whismur hesitate a bit, before deciding to aid Meloetta to make sure she will not get hurt. Medicham was happy to hear their acceptance, but told them to train much more in order to be more than capable. After the vigorous training in the gym, Meloetta and Whismur got praises from most of their colleges, with some jealousy of the minors like Ghastly, and Medicham told them that they are certainly ready. She and most of the Solidarity Trainees wishes them good luck. Meloetta and Jumpluff had checked the map and had to decide where they should start. They decide to go into Plain Field so that they will start softly. More story to come... Gameplay The gameplay seems to inspires multiple elements from Darmanitan Slam series, but with multiple differences, such as actually using the Pokémon base stats as their own stats, uses more Moves and hold Abilities, as well as more functionality of the moves. The hit point system works the same as in Pokémon, but the playable and Boss Pokémon had more HP. Moves are the main method to attack the opponents. Unlike in the main games, the action is real-time based and live thus make the game much more skill-based than luck-based. As such, most luck-based mechanic are heavily modified, such as the frequency of secondary effect had become severely lower, the accuracy and evasionness are removed in favor of more logical mechanics and the OHKO moves becomes "Finishing Moves", which only works if the Pokémon had HP in red (1/4). Faster Pokémon can run fast but have slower dodges, while slower Pokémon run slower but have longer and larger dodges. Decreased speed do not affect the jumping distance, but increased speed do. Also, very slow Pokémon are capable to have a long leap. The game is splitted in multiple countries, with most levels called Places having a specific prominant type (Cyber and Light-Types are included in this game), as well as some extra stages not part of any of the countries. Each level have a boss at the end, but sometimes there is more than one. Clearing a level will unlock four of the Island Saviors. Boss Battles works differently than normal levels; the bosses have different strategies and will change it depended on the player's own strategy, requiring the player to avoid spamming a certain move and varied its move instead, or wait for an opportunity to attack. All bosses have two phrases, and some even Mega Evolves. Characters Caution! The tables below are very large and can be best read in MonoSkin. Playable Abilities in italic text means that it is an Extra Ability that have to be unlocked in Gallade's Dojo. Base Stats Power-Blitz Base Stats and Ability Power-Blitz and Mega Evolution can now have one of the Pokemon's normal or Extra Abilities in addition of a new one (or the same one from Mega Evolution. In case of Mega Evolution like Mega Audino's, the new Ability will be different). Supporting All of the supporting Pokemon are members of Pokemon Solidarity Academy unless otherwise stated. Antagonists Bosses Abilities in italic is the Ability gained from Mega Evolution, and an ability with an asterisk (*) mean that it will be kept after Mega Evolution. Pokémon from Regice and later are post-end bosses. Worlds The worlds are called Countries and the levels are called Place. Places that are not placed in any Country are called Single Places. Take notice that bosses will usually not match the frequent type found on the places. After the Seria Esmalum Country, the next Countries always have more than four Places. Coeprimo Country Secandom Country Surgirbis Country Proveloca Country Seria Esmalum Country Tersus Country Infigo Country Prodigio Country As of Prodigio Country, all Places have various type instead of a common Pokémon-type. Other Places Coming soon... Modes Coming soon Enemies Coming soon Reception Coming soon Trivia *Some rumors that the game is actually a spin-off of the Darmanitan Slam series, as it is not confirmed yet by that it is a spin-off, as it supposed to serves as more like a tribute to it. **However, the creator of the Darmanitan Slam series, , asked about when Meloetta and the Island Saviors take place in either the Slam trilogy or the Jam trilogy, while Samtendo only respond that its mostly depends but do think that it take place in Slam since he thinks that the Jam trilogy is before Darmanitan and Darumaka would met for the first time, before knowing VictoryStar told him that Darmanitan Jam is simply an alternative continuity of Darmanitan Slam. **This therefore confirmed that Meloetta and the Island Saviors had become a side-series of Darmanitan Slam, and possibly a spiritual sequel of the original Darmanitan Slam trilogy. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:Nintendo Switch Games